Huyendo de ti
by Draiko
Summary: Ya no sere más aqui la que tenga que soportar todo lo que has traido contigo :P RxA Akane por que te has ido y en donde estas? ...Dejen Reviews
1. Una gran discución

HOLA!! Es un verdadero descaro el mio aparecerme aqui después de tanto tiempo, pero los que me conocen saben que descarada, sinvergüenza y cínica es poco para mi jeje.  
Bien, antes que nada, una disculpa a todas las personas que leían este fic y que las deje colgadas, no era mi intención. Gracias a unos cuantos comentarios que me llegaron decidi que tal vez seria bueno volver a publicar este fic ya sin errores, por que tenia muchos. Sin embargo, una cosa lleva a la otra, la escuela nos obsorve, las computadoras se desconponen y la memoria llega a fallar, en pocas palabras...se me olvido que tenia un fic que escribir :S . Eso es muy malo, y ahora que mi computadora esta viva nuevamente y tengo libres dos semanas intentare hacer lo imposible....terminar este fic.

A pesar de uno que otro comentario, no voy a cambiar la trama de la historia, El fic fue pensado así y pues así se queda, mi cerebro acaba de salir de una tediosa semana de examenes y ya a pasado mucho tiempo para pensarme algo más o cambiar la trama sólo por que si. Una disculpa a quienes no les paresca, pero no soy Dios.

Algo que realmente me sorprendió ahora que recorde el fic es el numero de reviews que tenia, yo no recordaba ni llegar a 20 y eso me emociono y me estimulo a hacer esto para ustedes nuevamente. Gracias verdaderamente por su apoyo, intentare no regarla y borrar los comentarios que me hacen, el nuevo formato de fanfiction me dejó un poco norteada, pero ya veremos en el camino que es lo que pasa, saludos a todos y gracias por leer.

Simbología y empezamos

- blablabla – lo que dicen los personajes

- "blablabla" – con comillas, lo que piensan

.+++++++++ - cambio de escena.

€€€€€€€- tiempo después (yo les digo cuanto)

Si llega a haber más yo les avisare.

_____________________________________________________

**Huyendo de ti**

Una gran discución

El día era normal en casa de la familia Tendo, como siempre en días de escuela, Ranma y Akane salian tarde de casa, por lo mismo habían tenido que quedarse fuera del salón con baldes de agua en las manos, a la hora del almuerzo llegaron Shampoo y Ukio con comida para Ranma, preguntandole cual le gustaba más, Akane no hacia mas que ver como Ranma sonreia por el gesto y el buen sazón de las dos, cosa que la molesto, pues de ella siempre decia que su comida era tóxica y no comestible y aunque era verdad no le importaba seguir practicando con su camida para poder cacinar algo rico para el. A la hora de la salida Ranma se tuvo que quedar a hacer el aseo del salón lo que muy bien aprovecharon Shampoo y Ukio, pero esta vez no le prestarian su peculiar atención a Ranma.

- Valla tonto...- Akane iba caminando por el parque mientras maldecia la actitud de Ranma- ``El nunca es lindo conmigo´´

- Alto ahi Akane Tendo

- Más vale que te prepares

- No pedo creerlo, que acaso no son capaces de dejarme trenqula ni un momento?

- Shampoo pelear por airen

- Hasta crees loca, Ranma es mio!!

- ...- Akane las veia discutir, pero no les prestaba mucha atención – Por mi pueden quedarse con el, a mi no me interesa

- Vamos Akane, sabemos perfectamente que lo que dices no es verdad

- Cierto, por eso pelear ahora con Sampoo para que Shampoo pueda ser unica prometida de airen

- Ya basta ustedes dos, ya les dije que a mi Ranma no me interesa, por mi se lo pueden quedar

- No! de todas las prometidas de Ranma tu eres la que tiene más oportunidad con el por que viven juntos, eso no es justo, Akane, por eso preparate a pelear!!!!!

Terminando esa frace las dos se lanzaron contra Akane, todo pareia una interminable lucha entre espátulas, bomboris y uno que otro golpe, a pesar de que le llebaban bentaja por ser dos ontra una se supo defender, o al menos eso fue durante los primeros veinte minutos de la pelea, pero desgraciadamente eran más rapidas que ella, al final ellas ganaron y la dejaron un tanto maltrecha, su vestido estaba completamente sucio y rasgado, ademas de que las espátulas de Ukio le habían provocado varias eridas y los bomboris de Shampo varios moretones en los brazos y demas partes del cuerpo, al llegar a casa lo único que queria era pasar desaercibida por todos en la casa e ir a darse una ducha, para su desgracia Kasumi la vio entrar.

- Oh mi Dios!! Akane que fue lo que te paso?

- Nada Kasumi, estoy bien en serio

- Mira nadamas, ven, sera mejor que te cure

- Pero Kasumi yo...

- Nada de peros, ven conmigo

- ....- Ya no le quedo más opción que hacer lo que su hermana le decia, además una ayuda con sus heridas no le venia nada mal

- ...Sabes Akane, pense que ya nunca te volveria a curar como cuando eras niña

- Pero en ese entonces yo ganaba las peleas- dijo bajito y Kasumi no la escucho decirlo -No fue mi intención pelear esta vez, Kasumi, pero ellas no me dejaron ir, como mínimo me pude defender

- Ya veo... sera mejor que te tomes un baño, la comida pronto estará lista

- Gracias Kasumi

- No tienes por que darlas

Veinte minutos después todos estaban sentados a la mesa, menos Ranma que no había llegado

- Gracias por la comida!!- dijeron todos en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, terminando, todos se levantan y Akane ayuda a Kasumi con los platos

- Oye Akane no sabes por que no ha llegado Ranma, es raro que no se presente a la hora de la comida- dijo Kasumi con un poco de preocupación

- Lo que pasa es que hoy le tocaba el aseo del salón

- Oh! Ya veo

- Akaneeee!!

- Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma- dijo Akane en un tono sarcástico

- ¿¿Me puedes decir que demonios esabas pensando cuando peleaste con Shampoo y Ukio??, acaso estas loca!!!

- Hola, Ranma, también me da guso verte

- Contestame niña tonta ¿¡que es lo que estabas pensando?!

- Yo!! No estaba pensando nada por que para empezar....

- Me esta más que claro que no estabas pensando, como se te ocurre pelear con ellas, sabes bien que son mejores que tu

- Que dices!!!???

- Lo que oiste ellas son mejores que tu y no solo en artes marciales también lo son cocinando, sabes bien que no puedes cocinar nada comestible, además son más bonitas que tu y más femeninas – otra vez la linda boca de Ranma, por que era que no se podia mantener callado -

- Ya veo...- Akane tenía la cabeza agacada y su cabello le cubria el rostro, mientras apretaba las manos. ¿Por que el tenía que recordarle siempre que ellas eran mejor? – en ese caso...deberias estar con ellas no lo cres, digo si son tanto como tu dices

- Definitivamente me gustaria más que estar con una tona marimacho como tu, aún no entiendo como es que puedes ser tu la que estaba a cargo el dojo

- ``Basta por favor´´- pensaba ella en su cabeza mientras evitaba lo más posible que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos

- Bah! No se por queme molesto en decirtelo si ya lo sabes... PLAF- no supo de donde vino, pero ahora tenia una gran marca roja en su cara

- Basta ya! – ahora no le importaba que viera sus lágrimas, esta vez se había pasado – No tienes por que decirme todas esas cosas, si en verdad te molesto por que no te vas con alguna de ellas, ya no te soporto – Terminando de decir esto salio corriendo directo a su habitación

- Akane, yo...- No podia creerlo lo había vuelto a hacer, por que no se podia quedar callado - ``Sera mejor que me disculpe con ella´´- iba a avanzar, pero alguien le impidio que lo hiciera

- Sabes, Ranma, deberias esperar, sinceramente no creo que Akane te quiera escuchar o ver en estos momentos, pienso que esta vez hablaste de mas

- Pero Nabiki tengo que... necesito... yo creo que le debo una disculpa

- Has lo que dice Nabiki, Ranma, la pobre de Akane debe estar muy molesta y triste para desear ver a alguien- dijo Kasumi

- ...- Ya no dijo nada, salio de la casa saltando de tejado en tejado, necesitaba pensar muy bien como se disculparia con Akane, al cabo de dos oras regreso y se fue a su habitación donde se quedo dormido, no había encontrado una manera de disculparse, dormir lo ayudaria a aclarar sus ideas.

+++++++++++++++++++++.

Ésto ya era demaciado para Akane, ella a pesar de que era tarde seguia despierta, triste y no podía dejar de llorar, desde que él había llegado a esa casa las cosas para ella se habían complicado, pues el niño no llego solo, prometidas, enemigos y demás personajes habían llegado al poco tiempo con el, se sentia de lo más miserable, ya no era la misma, ya no se sentia igual, ya no podía con esas situaciones en donde ella quedaba como la debil de la historia, donde era la tonta a la que tenían que estar salvando y la única que no sabía hacer nada bien, en definitiva esa había dejado de ser su vida, pero ya no tenidría que preocuparse por eso, ya no más.

N.A. bueno pues este es el primer capitulo de este fic escrito por mi para ustedes, espero que les guste y porfavor dejen reviews para criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ladrillazoz o amenazas, pero preferentemente criticas constructivas siii????, cuidense todos.

"_Retomando viejos vicios para ver que hay de nuevo"_


	2. Ahora sera diferente

Simbología y empezamos

- blablabla – lo que dicen los personajes

- "blablabla" – con comillas, lo que piensan

.+++++++++ - cambio de escena.

€€€€€€€- tiempo después (yo les digo cuanto)

Si llega a haber más yo les avisare.

_____________________________________________________

**Huyendo de ti**

Ahora sera diferente

Una nueva mañana había llegado a Nerima, una mañana en donde todo decia que este iba a ser otro hermoso día sin ninguna novedad. En casa de la familia Tendo Kasumi preparaba el desayuno para los habitantes de esa casa, la siempre sonriente Kasumi, parecia que a ella nada podía afectar su estado de ánimo, para todos ella siempre era siempre sonriente, siempre amable, siempre feliz, ella se consideraba feliz, sentia que nada le hacia falta en su vida, tenia a toda su familia (incluyendo a Ranma y a Genma), tenia salud y una vida tranquila, no necesitaba nada más.

-Buenos días Kasumi

-Buenos días Nabiki, aún no se han despertado Ranma y Akane

-No lo creo no los he escuchado pelear todavía

-Ya veo, podrias ir a despertarlos por favor

-Claro ahora vuelvo – diciendo esto se dirigió primero al cuarto de Ranma – Ranma, ya es de día sera mejor que te levantes o llegaran nuevamente tarde a la escuela

- mmmmhhh- se escucho como alguien hacía un vano intento por responder desde adentro de la habitación, definitivamente era Ranma despertando. Luego de eso Nabiki se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana

-Akane, es hora de que te levantes...-espero pero no btuvo ninguna respuesta, así que abrió la puerta de la habitación- ¿Akane me has oido?...``que raro, no hay nadie´´- se aventuró por la habitación de su hermana, no era normal que ella no estuviera, aunque tal vez con lo sucedio la noche anterior pudo haber salido antes que los demás, pero.... – KASUMI!!!!

- Que pasa Nabiki, por que gritas así – detrás de ella venia Soun Tendo, Genma y Ranma, quienes también habían escuchado a Nabiki, esta última estaba conmocionada y no podía articular palabras, así que solo le paso a su hermana lo que tenía en sus manos – Oh mi Dios!!!

-Que pasa Kasumi, por que actuán así – pregunto el padre de las hermanas con rostro preocupado por la reacción de sus hijas mayores, Kasumi al igual que Nabiki solo atino a pasar lo que tenia en sus manos a su padre para que este lo leyera

_Querida familia:_

_Lamento que se tengan que enterar de ésta manera, pero no vi de que otra forma podía ser,_

_he llegado a la conclusión de que ésta no es la vida que deseo llevar para mi,_

_una vida en la que no pedi un prometido ni las responsabilidades ni desgracias que_

_esté traeria a mi vida consigo, he decidido que lo mejor para mi es que me marche de _

_esta vida que no es la mia, he decidido irme de la casa que ha dejado de ser la mia_

_para poder encontrar la vida que he perdido, por favor les pedire que no intenten buscarme, _

_ya que hare todo lo posible por que no lo logren, desgraciadamente esto es algo que tengo_

_que hacer por mi propio bien y el de ustedes, ya no sere una verguenza ni un estorbo para ustedes._

_A pesar de lo que hago no duden que los extrañare, pero es lo mejor para todos_

_Atte: Akane Tendo_

-...- después de que Soun tendo leyo la nota en voz alta nadie se atrevia a decir nada,pasaron unos momentos hasta que...

-Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa!!!!!! Mi niña, mi Akane se fue buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

-Padre, que es lo que vamos a hacer? – pregunta Kasumi aun más consternada al ver como lloraba su padre, al parecer la tranquilidad de siempre acompañaba a Kasumi se había esfumado en ese momento, si había una cosa que le podía cambiar, era su familia

-Buuuuuuuuaaaaaa!!!!!! – y a Soun sencillamente en ese momento no se le podia preguntar nada, no responderia mas que con llanto

-Kasumi, sera mejor que le traigas un té a papá para que se tranqulice – dijo Nabiki que se había mantenida callada desde que gritó el nombre de su hermana

-Tienes razón Nabiki, sera mejor que prepare el té para todos, padre, ven conmigo abajo – diciendo esto casi todos salen de la habitación de la menor de las Tendo, digo, casi todos por que el muchacho que usaba una trenza era el único que permaneció parado todavía no queriendo asimilar lo que había pasado y cuando lo logró lo único que pdo hacer fue sentirse más culpable que la noche anterior.

-``Por que tengo que ser tan estúpido´´

Abajo en el salón estaban las dos hermanas intentando calmar a su padre, quien estaba inconsolable

-Ya papá, es mejor que te tranquilices

-Nabiki tiene razón, llorando no la traeremos de vuelta

-Pero ¿entonces como?, ella dijo que haría todo lo posible para que no la encontremos buuuuuaaaa!!!

-Yo iré a busacarla, señor Tendo

-Has oido eso Tendo mi hijo irá por tu hija

-Lo dices encerio Ranma??

-Claro, después de todo no puede estar muy lejos si se fue anoche, no creo tardar en encontrarla, no entiendo como a esa niña se le ocurre la tonta idea de irse

-Yo diria que fue por la forma en que la tratabas Ranma – le ataco Nabiki

-Bah! No importa, la encontrare rapidamente

-Me temo que no te será tan fácil como lo imaginas, he hecho unas llamadas para averiguar algo y lamento decirte que te resultara dificil encontrarla – volvió a decir Nabiki

-Pues entonces lo digo de una vez, no importa el tiempo que me tome la traere de vuelta aqui, aunque ella no lo quiera así, y puedes verlo como una promesa – dijo con una sonrisa muy segura

-No esperaba menos de tu hijo Saotome, debes estar orgulloso de el – chillaba Soun mientras se abrazaba a su amigo que también lloraba orgulloso de su hijo

-Así es Tendo, yo tampoco esperaba menos de el, después de todo es su prometida

-¿Cuando piensas partir Ranma? – le pregunto Kasumi ya más tranquila

-Lo más pronto posible

-En ese caso sera mejor que arregles tus cosas, yo por lo pronto segire haciendo llamadas para saber si la han visto

-Pero antes de que te ballas debes comer algo, también preparare algo para tu viaje Ranma-kun

-Gracias Kasumi, así lo hare

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando Ranma al fin salió del dojo Tendo con la misión de encontrar y traer de vuelta a Akane, ahora no había marcha atras, debía encontrarla por que así había prometido a la familia de ésta y por que se lo prometió a si mismo, se había ido con sumo cuidado para que ninguna de sus prometidas se dieran cuenta y lo había logrado, solo esperaba que cuando se enteraran no hicieran tanto escandalo y que por lo menos no destruyeran el dojo.

-Ha! – suspiró – ¡valla! no esperaba que hiciera tanto calor, pero aún así, se siente bien estar aca, no pensé que me sentiria tan bien al alejarme de casa – dijo mientras una hermosa sonrisa coronaba su linda cara – bien, ahora a solo debo buscar un lugar donde comer y seguir mi viaje – habían pasado tres días desde que salió de Nerima, ahora se encontraba en Akita, una de las prinipales ciudades de Japón, había estado viajando por tren, así que llego rápido a ese lugar, se podá decir que desde ahi comenzaria su viaje, ya que después no cogeria mas el tren, seria su viaje de entrenamiento, aunque debía admitir que no pensó que ésta seria un ciudad con tantos habitantes – bueno sera mejor que siga mi camino....

- KAZUO!!!!! – Akane volteo a ver que era lo que pasaba cuando se dio cuenta de que un niño de escasos cuatro años de edad estaba en medio del trancito de los carros persiguiendo su pelota mientras un camión estaba a punto de atropellarlo, rapidamente dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se lanzó lo mas aprisa que pudo hacia el niño para traerlo de vuelta a la banqueta logrando su hazaña con éxito.

- Kazuo!! Hijo estas bien? – la madre preocupada por el pequeño lo revisaba para asegurarce que su pequeño no estuviera herido o algo por el estilo, pero el niño solo la voleo a ver con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le mostraba su pelota – Gracias a Kami que no te ha pasado nada y ha puesto a esta jovencita en nuestro camino

- No fue nada señora, en serio – decía un poco azorada por el comentario

- Como que no fue nada, acabas de salvar a mi hijo de la muerte, cual es tu nombre jovencita?

- Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, es un gusto conocerla

- Bueno yo soy Haru Namilla, que alegria me da conocer a una jóven tan valiente como tu, aun que hubiera preferido otras condiciones

- Lo mismo digo, pero me alegra que su hijo se encuentre bien

- Dime, Akane, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, alguna manera de pagarte lo que has hecho por mi hijo

- No es necesario señora Namilla – decia agitando las manos, pero de pronto su estomago protesto por algo para alimentarse lo que hizo que Akane se pusiera aún más roja de la pena

- Valla, creo que si puedo hacer algo por ti, ven vamos a mi casa, por lo que veo no eres de aqui, así que tampoco tendras donde quedarte

- No es necesario señora, no se moleste tanto

-Vamos, para mi no es molestia, además, debes aprender que no se puede ir contra los deseos de una madre por ayudar a quien salvó a uno de sus hijos

-... esto ... yo... solo espero no ser una molestia

- Claro que no, vamos.

-Oh! Mi linda Akane, como me gustaria verte, pero Osaka esta lejos de Nerima

-Buenos días Ryoga

-¿Kasumi? ¿Que haces en Osaka?

-¿Osaka? Estamos en Nerima

-``No lo pedo creer, sera que mi corazón me ha guiado hacia mi querida Akane´´ dime, Kasumi, se encuentran Akane

-Oh! No te enteraste verdad...Akane se fue de casa

-.... –

-Pero no te preocupes Ranma ya fue a buscarla, se fueron hace tres días

-QUUUEEEEEE????!!!!! – no fue solo Rioga, también fueron Shampoo, Mouse, Ukio y Kodashi, que llegaban en el instante que Kasumi hablaba

-Buenos días a todos – volvió a decir Kasumi – no les gustaria quedarse a comer

En el comedor con los antes menconados y los que quedaban en casa de la familia Tendo…

-Así que ... eso fue lo que paso ... en la mañana solo encontramos la nota y Ranma salió a buscarla – Soun había explicado lo sucedido hace tres días

-``Esto seguranmente es una treta por parte de Akane para ganarse a mi Ranma´´ - pensaba Ukio

-``Airen, por que ir detras de esa, que no ver que es una trampa, Akane jugar sucio´´- No hace falta decir que era Shampoo

-``Esto es perfecto, ahora que Ranma se ha ido con Akane ya no habra obstáculos entre mi Shampoo y yo" – Hace falta decir quien es?

-``No te preocupes mi amado Ranma-sama yo me encargare que nadie se interponga entre nosotros" jojojojojojojo – creo que la risa lo dice todo

-``Akane que sera lo que hizo Ranma esta vez que te has ido de esta manera, no debe preocuparse señor Tendo traere a la linda Akane y seguro después de eso estara tan agradecida que querra casarse conmigo´´ - Ryoga tenia una estupida sonrisa mientras se imaginaba a él y a Akane casandose y con hijos

-Bueno sera mejor que me valla, seguramente habrá gente esperando a que abra mi restaurant ``sera mejor no levantar sospechas´´

-Ukio tener razón, el neko-hanten también tener clientes - sobra decir que las dos pensaban ir a buscarlos

-Veo que se lo han tomado demaciado bien – dijo Nabiki con un toque de sarcasmo pues eran claras sus intenciones

-Creo que también debo irme, aun no he terminado mi entrenamiento

-Mjmjmjmj a quien cres que engañas Ryoga, NO PERMITIRE QUE TE INTERPONGAS A LA FELICIDAD DE AKANE TENDO Y SAOTOME!!!! – al grito de Mouse comenzó la guerra entre los ajenos a la casa Tendo

-¡¡Mouse callarse!!, si Ryoga querer ir a buscar a chica Tendo dejarlo ir – le propinaban patadas y golpes al pobre de Mouse, y así siguieron al menos por diez minutos peleando cerca del estanque Koy, cabe decir que no estaban causando destrozos en la casa solo en el patio y no demaciados

-Creo que es mejor que arreglemos esto de manera civilizada no cren? – si verdad ya que hacen sus destrozos quieren hablar?

-¿Que propones Ukio?

-Ponte los lentes cegaton no soy Ukio – pobre Ryoga lo confndieron con una mujer, irónico no cren

-Todos queremos salir a buscarlos... así que hay que hacerlo... pero separados, así nadie ira por el mismo camino y el que encuentre a quien quiere se queda con el y nadie podrá hacer nada en su contra

-A Shampoo parecerle justo

-Si creo que es lo mejor, pero no duden que encontrare primero a mi querido Ranma jojojojojojo – todos salen de los alrededores de la casa Tendo y se van cada quien por su camino, solo que Mouse se va con Shampoo pues no puede permitir que encuentre a Ranma

-Kasumi, no te parece que tratan a Ranma como si fuera un premio?

-... – Ella solo le dedica una calida sonrisa, así es Kasumi

Notas de la autora;  hola a todos y gracias por tomarse tiempo en leer mi fic. les gradesco tanbién que si tienen dudas, comentarios o quieren hacer alguna aclaración escriban a draiko_ o dejen un review ; tomatazos, riscazos, amenazas y demas también a draiko_ o dejen también un review.

Notas culturales??

Bueno yo de cultura no se mucho, pero debido a que tendre que investigar lugares de japón también tendre que ver un poco la cultura de los lugares que ocupe en este fic, primero que nada he situado a Akane en Akita, Akita. La ciudad fue fundada oficialmente el 1 de abril de 1889. Fue uno de los lugares más importantes en Tohoku desde la Edad Media. En el siglo VIII, Akita era una importante fortaleza. Los clanes daimyo de Ashina y Satake establecieron su capital en Akita. Cerca de la ciudad se encuentra uno de los puertos petroleros más importantes de Japón. La refinería de petróleo, la madera, la metalurgia y la producción de textiles de seda son las industrias más importantes.

"_Retomando viejos vicios para ver que hay de nuevo"_


	3. Entrenamiento y otros lugares

Bueno, intente seguir tranquilamente con esta historia y mejorarla en su forma pero creo que no agrado la idea,  
es una lástima, pero tendre que retirarla para que ya no cause incomodidad en algunos, es extraño que cuando  
algo malo comienza aparecer, comienza tambien el dichoso efecto domino. Considero mejor retirarme de fanfiction  
pero procurare dejarles los capitulo que ya estaban publicados. Gracias


	4. Simpaticos desconocidos

Bueno, intente seguir tranquilamente con esta historia y mejorarla en su forma pero creo que no agrado la idea,  
es una lástima, pero tendre que retirarla para que ya no cause incomodidad en algunos, es extraño que cuando  
algo malo comienza aparecer, comienza tambien el dichoso efecto domino. Considero mejor retirarme de fanfiction  
pero procurare dejarles los capitulo que ya estaban publicados. Gracias


	5. Intercambio de Palabras

Bueno, intente seguir tranquilamente con esta historia y mejorarla en su forma pero creo que no agrado la idea,  
es una lástima, pero tendre que retirarla para que ya no cause incomodidad en algunos, es extraño que cuando  
algo malo comienza aparecer, comienza tambien el dichoso efecto domino. Considero mejor retirarme de fanfiction  
pero procurare dejarles los capitulo que ya estaban publicados. Gracias


	6. A V I S O

Bueno, intente seguir tranquilamente con esta historia y mejorarla en su forma pero creo que no agrado la idea,  
es una lástima, pero tendre que retirarla para que ya no cause incomodidad en algunos, es extraño que cuando  
algo malo comienza aparecer, comienza tambien el dichoso efecto domino. Considero mejor retirarme de fanfiction  
pero procurare dejarles los capitulo que ya estaban publicados. Gracias


	7. De nuevo estoy por aqui

Bueno, intente seguir tranquilamente con esta historia y mejorarla en su forma pero creo que no agrado la idea,  
es una lástima, pero tendre que retirarla para que ya no cause incomodidad en algunos, es extraño que cuando  
algo malo comienza aparecer, comienza tambien el dichoso efecto domino. Considero mejor retirarme de fanfiction  
pero procurare dejarles los capitulo que ya estaban publicados. Gracias


	8. Tal vez un viejo tormento

Bueno, intente seguir tranquilamente con esta historia y mejorarla en su forma pero creo que no agrado la idea,  
es una lástima, pero tendre que retirarla para que ya no cause incomodidad en algunos, es extraño que cuando  
algo malo comienza aparecer, comienza tambien el dichoso efecto domino. Considero mejor retirarme de fanfiction  
pero procurare dejarles los capitulo que ya estaban publicados. Gracias


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, intente seguir tranquilamente con esta historia y mejorarla en su forma pero creo que no agrado la idea,  
es una lástima, pero tendre que retirarla para que ya no cause incomodidad en algunos, es extraño que cuando  
algo malo comienza aparecer, comienza tambien el dichoso efecto domino. Considero mejor retirarme de fanfiction  
pero procurare dejarles los capitulo que ya estaban publicados. Gracias


End file.
